Teñida en escarlata
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Mira la máscara plateada que le devuelve la mirada con la pregunta mucha en las pupilas y se estrella con la respuesta: no volverá a ver la luz de otro día nunca más.


**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, lo que quiere decir que no me puedo robar a Blaise Zabini para que me cepille el cabello.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Gore" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Teñida en escarlata**

_Yo sería capaz de todo. Le haría sangrar solo por pintarme de ella, le rompería todos los huesos para escucharla gritar, la abriría en canal para meterme dentro._

_Capítulo 28: Verdad rota, susurrando mentiras, Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

* * *

Lo mira con la pregunta escrita en los ojos, intentando adivinar lo que se esconde tras la máscara de plata que se inclinaba ante ella, esos ojos oscuros que la miran sin contestarle. Pero ella sabe la respuesta, y cierra los ojos para no estamparse con ella, para no tener que ver a la muerte directamente a la cara, para no enfrentarse a ella. No quiere sentirse valiente, porque sabe que no lo es; quiere que la muerte llegue rápido y la envuelva con sus brazos protectores.

Pero también sabe que no llegará tan rápido como ella desea cuando siente la varita acariciar su brazo con delicadeza, casi con ternura mórbida, como si fueran los dedos de su captor los que desearan hacerlo. Ella continúa con los ojos cerrados, mientras las imágenes del asesinato de sus padres, cuyos cuerpos aún se enfrían en el cuarto de abajo, se agolpan en sus pupilas, pugnando por llenarle los ojos de lágrimas saladas. No quiere ver los ojos crueles de su captor, ni imaginar la cruel sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, bajo la máscara, al tenerla allí, inmovilizada y a su merced, sobre la cama del cuarto matrimonial en el que, hasta hacía poco, dormían sus padres.

Siente como la varita recorre su brazo, su piel blanca, y al tocarla la raja en una limpia cortada, dejando salir el turbio líquido rojo de sus venas, que corre por su piel, pintándola en rojo escarlata, cayendo hasta las sábanas blancas, dejándolas empapadas en su propia sangre. Sus labios se abren dejando escapar un leve quejido de dolor que su garganta preferiría contener con ese obstinado orgullo que al borde de la muerte ya no sirve de nada.

Abre los ojos para encontrarse como su atacante se desprende de la máscara y con miedo, ve sus labios curveados hacia arriba en una mueca de crueldad mezclada con ansia y deseo mal disimulado. Los ojos la recorren de arriba abajo, intentando imaginar lo que se esconde debajo de la túnica. Pero sólo la toca levemente con la varita, rasgando tela y piel, entintándose las manos con ese río que es su sangre. Sus labios se vuelven a abrir y esta vez dejan escapar un grito de dolor que llevaba ya tiempo atascado entre sus cuerdas vocales, contenido por el orgullo de leona que aún se esconde dentro de ella.

No necesita mirar para saber que sólo le ha causado cortes superficiales, para saber que aún le queda mucha vida que ya no quiere vivir. Cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar, olvidarse del dolor. Entonces sus labios se separan, vacilantes y traicioneros, sus ojos se cierran para no ver, de nuevo, y entonces su voz débil pronuncia unas cuantas palabras, rogando por lo único que creyó que no rogaría nunca.

—Por favor… —musita y suena débil, como nunca ha sonado su voz— mátame. —Se le escapan las fuerzas con la sangre y su voz se apaga en un suspiro.

Sus párpados permanecen abajo en el momento en el que el hombre por fin se aproxima a su rostro y siente su aliento fétido como un intruso sobre ella. Es más joven que ella, pero la tiene a su merced. Ella no dice nada más cuando comprende que su súplica no es más que palabras vanas, vacías, que no hay muerte rápida para ella, como sí la hubo para sus padres.

El cabello pajizo del hombre, con esa cara casi infantil, roza la piel de la cara de ella antes que sus labios. Y cuando sus labios la tocan, casi con ternura, mana la primera lágrima de sus ojos, que surca sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca y mezclar su sabor salado con su saliva. Los labios del hombre le recorren la cara y se detienen cuando llegan a su oído.

Y la sangre sigue goteando y de los ojos de Marlene se empieza a ir la vida, y ya sólo queda el terror, y ya no le quedan fuerzas para quejarse.

—Todas las cosas que pudimos haber sido… —murmura él en su oído— y no fuimos.

Suena banal, pero también a furia contenida. Suena a un «te hubiera querido» teñido de enfermedad, de locura, de obsesión insana que es lo que los ha llevado a eso. Marlene cierra los ojos y lo recuerda, callado, sin sonreír, hablándole de pureza, de poder y de cosas que ella nunca le gustó oír. Recuerda el momento justo en que su historia se acabó con un «no» certero, implantado en su corazón. Y ahora sabe que a él se le acabaron las esperanzas y las volvió obsesión, y la obsesión se volvió locura y la locura acabó transmutando en aquel tatuaje que adorna su brazo.

Y al final él ha conseguido una cita, un momento.

Y lo ha pintado de rojo escarlata. Y la sangre cae. Moja las sábanas y la ropa hecha girones. Gota a gota. Poco a poco. Y la muerte se extiende por la habitación y se la arrebata en el único momento en que pudo haber sido suya, enteramente suya. Se la va arrebatando a cortadas, a gemidos de dolor. Esa súplica que se extiende, como sus lágrimas, por su rostro, las cosas que no se atreve a decir. Esa sensación de que es cierto, que la vida le está pasando por las pupilas y ve a un muchacho menor que nunca le gustó, a unos ojos grises, mirada burlona, a una fotografía tomada apenas días antes, ve miedo.

No piensa en aquellos que se quedan.

Sólo piensa en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no es. En vez de eso se volvió sangre roja, escarlata, turbia. Se volvió un enfermo deseo nunca saciado y que ahora se revela con esa crueldad. Y siente la lengua de él, que pasa por su piel desnuda, esa saliva que le hace arder las heridas, ese sentimiento de que le está quitando algo más que la vida.

Él se incorpora y ella sigue allí, tirada inmóvil, desde hace minutos que le es imposible moverse. Desde el momento en que él la desarmó y ella quedó a su merced y la inmovilizó con magia. Se incorpora y la mira. Ella vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse con la pared, que es la única que la verá morir. Y ruega que se acabe, pero no se acaba, porque lo que sale de la varita no es un rayo verde y letal, sino que es un crucio.

Y duele.

Pero ella ya casi no siente el dolor, porque ya está del otro lado. Poco. Dentro de poco se apagará la luz de sus ojos, y ella se abraza a la muerte, su última salvadora. Y al final, él, que ve que ella ya no reacciona más, murmura ese Avada Kedavra que Marlene le suplicó desde un principio y se lleva lo poco que le queda de vida, con el brillo de sus ojos.

Se queda un momento allí, parado. Viéndola. Mirándola. Grabándose aquella mirada en lo más hondo de su ser. Ella, en la cama de sus padres, con la ropa hecha girones, casi desnuda, pintada de rojo, ensangrentada. Para él, Marlene McKinnon nunca había estado más hermosa.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_

_18 de septiembre de 2013_

* * *

**La víctima es, como es obvio, Marlene McKinnon, miembro de la Orden del Fénix asesinada durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort, pocos días después de que fue tomada la fotografía que ****_Ojoloco_**** le enseña a Harry mientras están en la casa de Sirius. El mortífago es, en cambio, Barty Crouch Jr. que es descrito como un muchacho nervioso y de cabello pajizo en el juicio de los Lestrange que, obviamente, se realizó después de esta escena. **


End file.
